Chanson
by NightChoco
Summary: Katsuki est forcé de chanter une chanson. Devant toute l'école.


**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **J'avais envie de faire une song-fic ( un OS mais bon... ) sur du Kacchako depuis longemps.**

 **Donc, en voici une. Il faut dire qu'à la base, la chanson que j'ai choisit est un duo. Là, seul Kacchan va chanter !**

 **Note 1 : La chanson est " Well Done " de Blam's et Loic Douki. Les connaisseurs vous reconnaitrez !**

 **Note 2 : Pour ceux qui ne regarde que l'anime, ça se passe après la " saison 3 " qui n'est pas encore sortie ! ( il s'agit d'un légé spoils mais il peut être important ! )**

 **Note 3 : ( IMPORTANT ! ) La déclaration finale sera plus ou moins niaise, surprenante et d'un côté, ne ressemblera pas à notre Katsuki adoré ! Je voulais juste montrer une facette de sa personalité plus... mignonne XD !**

Les élèves de la Second A se rappeleront toujours du scandale qu'avait fait leur camarade Katsuki Bakugou lorsque leur professeur principal leur avait annoncé que le blond devait chanter une chanson devant toute l'école.

Pire, lorsque celui-ci a cassé son bureau lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'il devait mélanger rap et chant.

A cause de ça, il a été contraint de prendre des cours de chant afin qu'il n'ai pas l'air ridicule. Il devait aussi choisir une chanson et la chanter dans une semaine. Autant dire que c'est plutôt court.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. L'école à invité les parents à venir s'il le souhaitait. L'école avait aussi autorisé les élèves à ne pas venir car ils devaient tout organiser. Seul Bakugou devait venir obligatoirement.

\- Pauvre Bakugou... soupira Mina aux filles.

\- Ouais... Le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de savoir vraiment chanter... C'est bête ! dit Kyouka.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il doit chanter ? questionna Ochako.

\- A cause des villains, lorsque Bakugou a été enlevé, ça à fait un scandale. Certaines personnes ont fait une pétition afin qu'il parte du lycée car ils pensaient que c'était de sa " faute ". En le faisant chanter, n'importe qu'elle chanson alors qu'il a horreur de ça, ça prouve qu'il n'a pas un si mauvais moins, qu'il peut faire des efforts. C'est sa mère qui a dit aux journalistes qu'il détestait le chant, informa Momo.

\- On devrait mieux aller le voir aujourd'hui non ?

\- Il ne vauvrait mieux pas Hakagure. Il doit être suffisament stressé pour qu'on en rajoute une couche !

\- Tu dois avoir raison Tsuyu...

Finalement, elles soufflèrent toutes.

 _ **OoooO**_

Il est 20 h 30. Le " spectacle " va commencer dans 5 minutes.

Toute l'école est bien entendu venu. Pour les élèves de Second A, c'est bien entendu pour l'encourager. Pour ceux de Second B, c'est soit pour se moquer, sois pour l'aider. Le reste de l'école, c'est pour voir comme il va s'en sortir, voilà tout.

Les filles de la Second A étaient arrivées un peu avant tout le monde. Elles s'étaient toutes installées devant, au premier rang. D'après leur informations, le blond avait choisit ce qu'il devait interpréter un jour avant le jour J.

Ochako regarda sa montre. Il reste 2 minutes avant que les rideaux rouges s'ouvrent.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comme il va se débrouiller ! s'exclama Denki à Kyouka.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça... souffla celle-ci.

\- ...

Les filles sourient toutes discrètement ( surtout Tooru ). Ces deux là vont vraiment bien ensemble !

'faut dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de couple dans leur classe. Pourtant, chacunes d'entre elles est amoureuse.

Momo aime Shouto. Elle lui a déjà fait part de ses sentiments mais le bicolore était tellement choqué qu'il n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Enfaîte, il n'a tout simplement pas répondu.

Mina aime Eijirou mais ne pense pas lui dire avant un moment.

Tsuyu elle, c'est Fumikage qu'elle aime.

Tooru aime Mashirao. Bon, ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner !

Kyouka, on l'a dit : c'est Denki.

Il ne reste plus qu' Ochako. Elle, n'a jamais rien avoué, juste dire quelques indices, par si, par là.

Ochako regarda de nouveau sa montre. Il est enfin 35. Le rideau va s'ouvrir dans quelques secondes.

3 secondes après qu' Ochako est levée la tête, les rideaux se tirèrent.

Les gens commencèrent à applaudirent pas politesse.

\- Woh... Il est sexy Bakugou ! rigola Mina.

Katsuki était habillé d'une chemise blanche, très simple, d'un pantalon bleu marine et de baskets. Ses cheveux eux, n'ont pas vraiment changé mais, très étrangement, il a l'air d'être maquillé comme une idole de K-Pop. Cela dit, ça lui va très bien.

Le micro dans les mains, le blond se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit. Il souffla un bon coup et la musique commença à résonner dans toute la salle de spectacle.

 _Hey yo, Hey yo_

 _Ils crieront nos noms comme pour ces_

 _Héros, Héros_

 _Get Now_

\- Eh bah... Il chante bien le Katsuki ! s'exclama Eijirou.

\- J'avoue ! approuva Kaminari.

 _Ouais j'ai les crocs, les crocs,_

 _Comme si j'sortais taule_

 _Donne le keno, keno_

 _Get Now_

\- Swaaaag ! commentèrent Mina et Tooru en même temps.

\- Il en jette le Bakugou ! sourit Sero.

 _Elles veulent mes dollars_

 _Trémousse pas t'de ton boule_

 _T'auras nada, nada_

 _Get Now_

\- Aaah ! Là je le reconnais notre Bakugou vulgaire !

\- T'as raison Ochako.

\- Je sais Tsuyu !

 _J'nai pas l'temps pour ça_

 _Fait gaffe tu baves,_

 _Blam's et Douki dans les bacs._

\- C'est qui " Blam's et Douki " ?

\- Les deux personnes qui ont chanté cette chanson.

\- Ah d'accod ! Merci Todoroki !

\- De rien Kirishima...

 _Mais dis moi d'où tu viens_

 _J'te dirais quand viensla fin_

 _Et dis moi quand tu pars_

 _J'te dirais où se trouve l'appart_

\- Oh ! Il s'est mit à chanter ! C'est cool ! Un peu vulgaire mais cool ! commenta Ochako.

\- Si jamais il va un peu plus dans les aigus, sa voix risque de dérailler... il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de ça. Pourtant, ça fait plutôt jolie sur lui... Est-ce qu'il chanterait lorsqu'il est seul chez lui ? Non, c'est pas genre...

\- Euh... Deku-kun ?

\- Aaah ! Pardon Uraraka-san ! s'excusa Midoriya, gêné.

 _J'ferais c'que je veux de toi_

 _Alors ne m'en veux pas_

 _Si tu souhaites t'accrocher à moi_

 _Alors tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

\- Je vous parie qu'à la fin, il va nous faire une déclaration ! paria Tooru.

\- Pour qui à votre avis ? se demanda Momo.

\- La personne qu'il aime le plus parmis les filles est Uraraka ! dit sèchement Shouto.

\- O-Oh ? D-D'accord... murmura Momo.

Ochako elle, ne pouvait plus parler tellement elle était gênée.

 _Ouais, ouais, jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _A-Arrête de jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _A-Arrête de jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais jacasser_

 _Ouais jacasser_

 _Ouais jacasser_

\- Beaucoup de " jacsser " en très peu de phrases ! dit Tsuyu.

 _B. L. A. M. S_

 _Vie bohémienne_

 _Bouteille d'eau en claquette_

\- Le parfait bolosse quoi ! se moqua Sero.

 _J'titube sa mère_

 _De ruelle en ruelle_

 _Y a qu'l'odeur du splif qui me tient en éveil_

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il se droguait !

\- Va-y, moque toi de ça Ashido, va-y je t'en pris...

\- Rooh ! Te fâche pas Kirishima !

 _Tu veux qu'j'écoute_

 _T'as rongé mes côtes_

 _Dis moi d'où tu viens_

 _J'tire un trait c'est la fin_

\- Méchant... dire en coeur toute la Second A.

 _Y a plus l'temps, l'temps_

 _Ca fait, temps 'de temps qu'j'attends_

 _Et veut entendre les gens qui chantent_

 _Chantent_

\- J'espère qu'il est prêts à se faire charier !

\- T'as raison Kaminari !

\- Je sais les gars, merci !

 _Mais dis moi d'où tu viens_

 _J'te dirais quand vient la fin_

 _Et dis moi quand tu part_

 _J'te dirais ou se trouve l'appart_

 _J'ferais ce que je veux de toi_

 _Alors ne m'en veux pas_

 _Si tu souhaites t'accrocher à moi,_

 _alors tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Ouais ouais jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _A-Arrête de jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Ouais, jacasser_

 _( Well Done )_

 _Arrête de jacasser_

 _Ouais, jacasser_

 _Jacasser_

\- Encore du " jacasser " ! s'exclama Mina.

\- Mais faut avouer qu'il chante super bien ! répondit Ochako.

\- C'est vrai !

 _J'ferais ce que je veux de toi_

 _Si tu souhaites t'accrocher à moi_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

 _Tu tomberas bien bas_

\- Bon, vous avez compris les filles ? Essayez pas de sortir avec lui, c'est mort ! se moqua Hanta.

\- Oooh... Pauvre Ochako...

\- Tais toi !

 _( Well Done )_

 _Jacasser_

 _( Well done )_

 _Arrête de jacasser_

 _( Well done )_

 _Jacasser_

 _( Well done )_

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais jacasser_

 _( Well done )_

 _Jacasser_

 _Jacasser_

La musique continua puis s'arrêta. Le public se leva pour le féléciter. On pouvait entendre beaucoup de filles criaient bizarrement et, il faut dire que lorsque Mineta le remarqua, son humeur baissa radicalement.

\- Pourquoi y en a que pour lui... pensa-t-il.

Les rideaux se refermèrent. Ses camarades de classe se regardèrent l'air de dire " C'était cool ! ".

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, les rideaux s'écartèrent de nouveau.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ce gosse ? s'énerva un professeur.

\- J'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il a quelque chose à dire, répondit son collégue.

Le garçon, micro dans les bras, le visage totalement rouge, s'approcha du bord de la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Allez, donnez moi le fric les gens ! rigola Tooru.

\- Nia nia nia...

\- Allez Kaminari ! L'argent !

Tout le monde se rassit en attendant que le blond parle.

Alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche, des larmes apparurent aux creux de ses yeux.

Tous étaient surpris. Ils se demandaient tous qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour être dans cet état.

\- Je... se décida-t-il finalement à dire. Je...

Il souffla et sauta du haut de la scène pour à la fin, arriver sur ses pieds devant le premier rang.

Il s'approcha d' Ochako qui était encore debout. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de celle-ci, vide. Il se positiona de manière à être droit.

\- Hum... Bakugou-kun ? interpella la Miss Anti-Gravité perplexe.

\- Je t'aime.

Il tourna sa tête en disant cette phrase.

La brune fut au début surprise et tomba sur sa chaise sans le faire exprès.

\- P-Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit que je t'aimais ! Ne me fais pas répéter encore une fois ! gronda le blond.

\- Mais... Je... Euh...

Katsuki soupira et rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

\- Compris ?

Elle ne dit rien, comme tous les autres.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d' Ochako, timidement.

Il s'écarta quelques secondes après, gêné.

\- Alors ?! Réponds moi ! J'ai l'air con comme ça abrutie ! Et puis je...

\- Moi aussi.

Il ne répondit pas non plus mais ferma les yeux, soulagé.

\- Me fait plus peur comme ça... baka...

 **Alooors ? Oui je sais, c'est choquant mais que voulez-vous ?**

 **Je suis une énorme fan de Kacchako ! Plus que tous les autres couples ! ( Même le TodoMomo alors que je lis plus de TodoMomo que d'autres couples... )**

 **Alors : JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Vous devez écrire sur ce sheep ! Pour sa survie les gens ! Pour sa survie !**

 **Je vous conseil fortement d'écouter cette chanson si jamais...**

 **J'attends vos avis !**


End file.
